Fruits baskets: Complecated love
by Purpleplum911
Summary: Back to school but with a new student is there a chance for our fruits baskets love triangel to have a new member?warning may have mpreg later if i decide it fits in with the story
1. Maybe she will like it here after all

**I had this story posted before and deleted it to start over and see if it gets better so people would read it as much as my other two just so you know i based the charater Rena Kunisaki off of the charater with the same name from the anime .hack in case anyone starts to wonder why the name sounds i did change her hair color to black and her eyes to yellow ( i thought i was cool).**

**Remember to comment and review alot! thank you!**

* * *

Tohru Honda was just an ordinary high school girl before she ended up living in a tent in the woods after the death of her mother left her as an orphan. And not wanting to be a burden on her friends or grandfather by asking for a place to stay, lived there in the woods till her second home was destroyed from bad weather. This caused her to wander into the lives of the Sohma's after stumbling across their home not far from her tent and meeting the homeowner Shigure and Yuki who both lived there together. Not long after their encounter she meet Kyo in the process of discovering the deeply guarded family secret that when they are hugged by the opposite sex or are under stress suddenly change into one of the animals of the Chinese zodiac.

She had been living with the family for nearly a full year falling into the normality of family life she hadn't had in the time she was alone dealing with the loss of her mother. But now she had birthdays to celebrate and holidays to spend with people besides her best friends giving Tohru somewhere she was completely comfortable in calling her home.

"There all the laundry is done and I have some time before school to make everyone something special for their lunch."

Tohru was always in a happy mood even with the emotional events she has gone through and today she was in an extra good mood from the excitement of a new student transferring to their class today. And wanting to spread a bit of her good mood to the three males that had taken her in she was making them each a big lunch of their favorite snacks. Shigure was oldest and worked as a novelist even though he liked to give his publicist grief but maybe that was the bit of his zodiac animal showing through. Shigure was the year of the dog and as he came to eat some of the breakfast Tohru set out for everyone he couldn't help but laugh as a grumpy cat and a very groggy rat walked into the room.

"Kyo I'm surprised your not taking advantage of our little Prince now while he's half asleep"Smiling broadly as he drank a large cup of coffee dresses in his usual kimono.

"Shut-up it's too early to get into anything with that dumb rat plus its worse when he's tired to fight than it is when he's fully awake."

Kyo was the orange haired temperamental cat of the zodiac .He could be a bit awkward at times and hot headed but Kyo was someone who meant well. All his life though Yuki (or as he's known at school and in the Sohma family _Prince Yuki)_has always been his enemy by being that he believes if he can finally defeat the rat he can be accepted into the zodiac instead of being an outcast. On the other hand Yuki had a very different reason to fight constantly with the cat .

He was jealous and angry at Kyo, not only because unlike Kyo he didn't want to be apart of the Sohma family and instead surround himself with normal people but that even though Yuki was well liked by everyone the curse kept him from really connecting with people; while he saw that Kyo was the type of person that once he got use to people being around and getting close enough for him to trust they were drawn to him just by being himself. Those two facts that lead to the rats' hatred towards the cat would never be said aloud but defiantly were the base of his frustration.

After the usually one-sided arguments between Yuki and Kyo during breakfast it was off to pretend like he was actually working for Shigure and school for everyone else. After finding that they had been placed in the same class again this year along with Tohru's best friends Uo-chan and HanaJima they stopped chatting with each other to turn to the front of the class to listen to the teacher.

"Welcome to what will hopefully be another happy and joyful year of school but before we continue with the plans I set out for us all today I would like to let our new student introduce them self". Everyone waited with a bit of wonderment of what the new student would be like.

* * *

"Bet you anything it's some stuck up boy that's going to try and move in on your title of Prince Yuki"

Uo-chan said as she nudged him in the shoulder. The group had all gotten to be good friends in the time Tohru started living with the two boys but as the door slid open to revile a girl instead of the stuck up guy much of everyone in the class expected one of HanaJima wave reports came in.

" I sense odd waves coming from this girl but nothing to be worried about but also I predict the hormone crazed boys are going to fawning over her like the girls do Yuki-san."

As always the resent report was right as the girl walked to the front of the class only to be greeted with whistles and cheering from the boys in the class and hateful glares meant to poke her with daggers from the girls. Honestly though you would have to be blind not to find her attractive with her long black hair, smooth light brown skin and the most eccentric catlike yellow eyes. Completely ignoring the uproar of excitement she had caused turned to the class only to say

" I'm Rena Kunisaki that's pretty much all there is for you to know till I have decided otherwise."

"Well miss Kunisaki I am personally looking forward to having you in our class " the woman returned her attention back to the rest of her students "Now who would like to show Kunisaki around today?" Every guy's hand shot up immediately (well everyone except Yuki and Kyo) even the ones with girlfriends but as always Yuki was picked even though he didn't raise his hand.

The teacher gave a smile to reassure the girl as she said "Yuki is one the schools best students I'm sure that he will take great care of you"

From his desk Yuki said "It would be a pleasure for me to show you the school Kunisaki-san" then gave a polite smile.

"Please you can just call me Rena" she took an open seat behind Kyo and was obviously over come by Yuki's charm the second he smiled at her.

As the day flew by it was already afternoon and was time for lunch; the group invited Rena to join them in the back of the classroom to eat. Tohru told her all about things to do in town, where the best food was and about teachers in the school as Uo-chan mocked the rest of the class who weren't very good at hiding their obvious hatred at the moment for having the new class queen or their reigning prince to themselves especially the Yuki fan club as the watched the new girl share friendly conversation with their Prince. They had their eyes glued to the group.

"Look at the three of them with him! That weird girl, the Yankee, the air head and the supposed new Queen" each word was full of venom as they closely watched Tohru as she brushed rice from Yuki's face and fix Kyo's tie even with his protest that he didn't need anything from her and ate the lunch she made him. But what happen next made the club of girls nearly snap their desks in half.

Rena stroked Yuki's hand as she asked him if he would meet her later at one of the small restaurants Toru had mentioned earlier making it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer and looking in those large cat eyes he couldn't say no unlike the many times he had been asked by other girls. Kyo gave a angry look he quickly tried to covered by throwing some of his lunch food at the Yankee to insist on a fight but that look of anger or jealousy couldn't get past HanaJima's wave report but just this once she kept it to herself as she also felt less than happy waves emitting from Tohru as the bell interrupted the heated conversation.

Assignments were written on the board that would be due in the upcoming weeks then the first very eventful day of school ended and students gathered to talk or make their way to the next hangout spot. The walk home was quieter than usual from not having Yuki there to argue with Kyo since Rena meet him at the gates after school and had Yuki direct them to their destination. Kyo didn't look up for a conversation at the moment either so Tohru tried to keep her mind off of the new girl or Yuki's almost date.

When the two got home they found a note stuck to the door saying Shigure was called to the main house and might not be back till late so Tohru started her work in the living room as Kyo laid on the floor to get comfortable. Ticking of the clock was all you could hear reading that it was nearly ten o' clock and neither Shigure nor Yuki were home yet.

Then a key unlocked the door and the dog and the rat were home.

"Hello you guys sure did get back late what were you… doing?"

Tohru forgot everything else she was going to say seeing that there were two more people trailing in behind her house mate.

"Um hi what bring you two here?"

Kyo had sat up to see that the other two people were Hatori and Rena. Hatori was another member of the Sohma family who worked as a personal doctor to Akito, the head member of the family, and who also had the responsibility of erasing or hypnotizing the minds of anyone that happened to stumble across the Sohma secret so it would stay exactly that, a secret. . So with him coming over with Rena just after her date with the stupid rat must mean bad news and looking at the confused look on the girls face and unhappy ones of everyone else Kyo could only be certain that his prediction was right. "Yeah sorry about leaving the two of you home alone for so long but it turns out we had a few changes that are going to happen thanks to a few unseen problems."

Shigure looked back towards the three behind them and asked Yuki to explain his side of the story before him so everyone understood what was going on.

* * *

~Earlier today~

The restaurant they were sitting in was rather small and cozy full of small knick-knacks from all sort of places and pictures of local residents that were regular customers. Rena was sitting across from Yuki drinking a sweet drink while Yuki sipped some tea listening to Rena tell him more about herself and ask him questions about his life. So far he found out that she lived alone in an apartment not to far from where they were now and wanted to become a florist like her mother was before she pasted. But after a few more questions and polite chit-chat Rena asked something Yuki had been wondering about himself since she walked into the classroom hours earlier.

"Do I look familiar or anything to you Yuki-kun?"

"Yes it's your eyes they look like I've seen them before a long time ago but I can't put my finger on when or where ".

He looked down at the dark color of his tea again trying to recall the memory of where he had seen or meet Rena before.

"Well I guess you wouldn't bother remembering me from the fact I shouldn't remember you after that man with the one eye made everyone else forget about you" Yuki chocked on his next sip of tea.

"Yeah I know your dirty little secret Yuki-kun but you can wipe that freaked out look off your face, I mean it's been all these years and I never told anyone so they could come and do experiments on you did I? So take a breather."

She slurped the last of her drink playing with the cherry left alone at the bottom of the glass

"Why did you keep my secret all this time? I mean if I was as young as we were and you saw what you saw I would think you would have told anyone who had the time to listen"

"No, you were my friend Yuki and once I remembered everything I figured you didn't want anyone to know so I didn't say anything? Besides would you believe a little girl saying she saw a boy turn into a rat? I don't think so"

Yuki nodded as the waiter came with their check and the two left the restaurant. Walking around the neighborhood Yuki couldn't quite think of what to do next after all there was someone other than Tohru that knew about the zodiac curse now and he had to be terrified for Rena's sake. What would Akito do if he found out that there was someone that had known about them for years and more importantly couldn't have her memories permanently erased? Just then Hitori's car pulled up next to the two as Shigure said to get in the car and the group speed away up the street.

~At the house ~

"Yes and here we all are now. It seems that Akito found out a couple months later that Miss Kunisaki-san had some unpredicted immunities to Hitori's work but from the fact she had left to live in America up until a month ago he never could do more than search for her with little results other than cities she may have been living in."

He tried to ease his way into the next bit of news but thought it may be easier for the three teens he had living in his home if he just threw his news out there for them to grasp on their own

"So now that she's made it back Akito found it best to have her be our new house guest!"

"What?!"

Ok it seemed Shigure had made the wrong choice so stepping in to clean up the situation Hatori explained in more detail.

"It is better for everyone involved for this new living arrangement to happen from the fact that this girls immunities to our mind cleansing could be linked to something Akito has planned for the family. It's the same reason he allowed for Miss Honda to stay and if this were to not happen I'm sure he would take her privilege of living here away and memories of both girls permanently."

"If she chooses to not stay than neither of us can live here? And what could Akito possible have planned that would involve either one of us?"

Hatori saw the concern on the young girls face and felt bad for his harsh statement.

"Tohru don't worry I can tell that you love it here and I would never jeopardize that even though I really don't know any of you at all but I've decided to stay. I was lonely being on my own anyway I'm sure I can trust you all"

Tohru looked less upset and nodded her head to show her agreement to Rena having to live in the Sohma house.

"So it's settled Kunisaki-san will stay and someone will bring her belongings soon,"

Hatori said goodbye and left as quickly as he had come with the other four people in a slight awkward silence interrupted by crickets chipping outside.

"Well I suppose I should go and make some room for you upstairs and if anyone is still hungry there are some leftovers in the refrigerator"

Tohru made her way upstairs to find someplace in her room for Rena to keep her things "I'll come and help you Honda-san"

Yuki followed behind Tohru as Shigure took Tohru's invitation to the food in the kitchen leaving Kyo and Rena alone in the living room. Rena sat close to Kyo on the floor making him feel on edge since it seemed that more and more girls were always coming around these days but Tohru and his love crazy stalker Kagura had been the only females to be this close into his personal space.

"You know I already saw Yuki in his other form and when I asked the other two guys they told me their animals so would you want me to guess which one you are or do you want to just tell me?"

"You sure are up front aren't you? "

Kyo laid back on the floor making sure to scoot away to make some separation between the two of them.

"Yes I am and I happen to be curious also so if you won't tell me I think I'll just find out for myself!"

Rena leaned forward wrapping her arms around Kyo's neck before he could even have a chance to counter her sudden chokehold of a hug before a loud poof and he changed into a bright orange little cat.

" Kyo you're so cute! And you're the cat I never would have guessed!"

She hugged him tight with Shigure smirking as he spied from around the corner saying to himself

"High school girls sure do give our lives a lot of unexpected surprises."

Then leaving the room to enjoy his plate of rice balls was glad he didn't have to listen to the yelling and screaming from Kyo shut his door surprised at how oddly quit it was.

Kyo was dead silent as Rena held him close to her neck as she hugged him. He could feel her heart beat against his small cat body and couldn't think of anything to say when he heard yuki say that Tohru wanted to ask Rena which sheets she liked better and was set back on the floor being stared at by the rat.

"What are you looking at rat face?"

"Nothing just a bit surprised you weren't screaming your head off and getting cozy with Rena."

Yuki turned and went back up stairs as Kyo did his best to claw at the other boys' legs until another poof of smoke engulfed the cat and he had to stand and go to his room to cover his now nude human body.

* * *

Inside Tohru's bedroom she and Yuki had found that Hatori had already delivered Rena's small twin sized bed and a few of her other possessions earlier but Tohru was having a difficult time deciding if Rena would like having her bed set with polka dots on it or if she would prefer the white ones that were packed away for her.

"I think I like the polka dot ones you have better than my plain ones, it's more colorful"

"I thought so. And I found a pair of my pajamas for you to wear if you want them and I could run you a bath too if you want."

Tohru spread the sheets and blankets on the small bed running her hands over it to make sure she got all of the wrinkles out.

"Thank you Tohru but I was actually hoping we could talk for a minute"

Tohru placed Rena's pillows on the bed and fluffed them a little before sitting on her own bed ready to find out what the other girl had on her mind.

"It's just that I was wondering if we should be worried about what Hatori-sama said. You know about how the head of their family supposedly has plans for the all of them that involve the two of us. After all they all have a big important secret to keep and I don't see how two girls can help them in any way." she twirled a strand of her long raven black hair around one of her long slender fingers

"It just seems fishy to me. I mean I haven't seen Yuki-kun since before I could tie my own shoes very well and now they expect me to live here with him and some other people I only meet today?"

"You don't want to be here Rena? Well of course it kinda weird I know that but I'm have good faith you'll come to love it as much as I do here. Each of them is special in their own way and are my second family now that my mom is gone."

She picked up the picture of her mother smiling broadly the way she remembered her doing as she was growing up from the night stand.

"They care for people really strongly even if it's in a hard to read way. I can tell already that whatever friendship you had with Yuki is sill close to his heart as it must have been all those years ago."

"You really think so?"

Tohru nodded her head still holding the picture of her mother in her small hands watching Rena's expression as she seemed to mentally travel back to the time she had spent with Yuki as children before asked a question that caught Tohru off her guard making her fall off the bed.

"Do you love Yuki-kun? I mean really love him?"

"What! I don't know I-I mean that Yuki-sama is so nice and …but -but he and me I-I just!"

Unknowingly to either of the girls there was a third person listening to their conversation. It was Kyo who had been passing by in the dimly light hallway when he heard the question Rena had asked and stopped just outside the door. He wanted to know the answer also but never got to hear a direct one because of Rena's laughter saying how she just wanted to have them stop being so serious.

"I use to be in love with him myself back in the day. He was the only boy I knew who didn't want to pull my hair or mess up my drawings as a kid."

The two girls laughed together as they began to gossip about different boys they had meet in their lives and continued unpacking some of Rena's things but Kyo couldn't help but silently sigh as he made his way to his room.

Kyo's room use to be Shigure's small library so it had plenty of shelves that were now filled with Kyo's martial arts competition trophies, pictures he had reluctantly taken with his family or friends from school and CDs that were randomly placed among other junk that creeped into his room. He crossed the room, stepping on clothes he hadn't bothered picking up till he threw his self into a bean bag chair surrounded by a pile of the latest CDs he had collected and his stereo. He sat going in and out of listening to the lyrics and loud bass of the songs as he tried to preoccupy his mind from what Rena and Tohru had been talking about.

"_Do you love Yuki-kun? I mean really love him" _Rena's question kept replaying in his head till he could barely keep from going and punching that dumb rat square in his girly face. He sat there stewing in his own anger till he finally drifted off to sleep.

He was awaken by the bright streams of sunlight squeezing their way through his dark red curtains and groggily started to undress to get ready for school. Then as he stood wearing nothing to conceal himself he heard a whistle which turned out to be from Rena who was spread on her back near the stereo using another bean bag to lean against the wall. She had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail wearing oversized neon pink headphones and her school uniform.

"Don't stop just cuz I am hear I am enjoying the show I only need some popcorn and id be all set."

Kyo stood nude and embarrassed as he saw her large yellow eyes slowly pass over every inch of his body. His orange hair was rustled and wasn't combed as it always was but being naked Rena could see his slender muscled frame and flat sculpted abs from years of martial arts training.

"Maybe Tohru was right when she said I would like living here?"


	2. Bath Bubbles

Just a short little chapter to start building up the story some more and i think after this i might make some alone time with each possiable pair and add in some more Kagura to see how will fight over Kyo with her or Yuki's big brother.

Remember to comment and review please!

* * *

Rena had found her place in the Sohma household in the month she had spent there. The family soon found out that Rena was very independent and sharp tongued at times, which she liked to use against Kyo in teasing him. At the same time she could be incredibly sweet and charismatic and showed how obviously fond she was of Yuki by being attached to his hip thought the day.

Shigure believed it to be a good thing for their Prince to have someone to bring him out of his reserved nature. Being friendly was difficult for the rat because he had always been admired from afar by people, mainly girls, because of his attractiveness but in the year Tohru had been his friend he had been able to unlock a lot of his feelings but still hid behind charm and shyness mainly.

Today was late Saturday afternoon and as had become a habit for Yuki and Tohru they were out at what Yuki called his secret base, which was his special garden where he spent his free time from his responsibilities as the student council president and school work. Being in the summer sun and feeling the earthy touch of soil always was relaxing and gave him a sense of accomplishment seeing his seeds soon blossom into delicious fruits and the pair made their way back on the skinny dirt path to the house, slightly sweaty and walking with a small woven basket of leeks that would make Kyo gag the minute he saw them sitting on the kitchen counter. But as the two of them spoke of how they would protect the base when the predicted forecast of rain would come crashing down on the last of their not yet ripened vegetables Yuki's mind wandered to other things.

He watched his friends long light brown hair sway as she walked and her small pink lips as she spoke with excitement of what she imagined to be an up coming battle to protect their base as she trailed the conversation into her imaginative descriptions of the rain and wind. Her large blue eyes sparkled as they stood out against the smears of dirt across her cheeks. In his opinion she was adorably cute with her sunny demeanor and smile that was always plastered to her face.

* * *

They entered through the back door that brought them into the small kitchen trying not to track anything from outside on the clean floor and started washing the vegetables shoulder to shoulder in front of the white sink. Now in silence they scrubbed and dried the vegetables as Kyo came in and drank the last gulp of orange juice from the jug.

"Stupid cat don't you have any manners?"Yuki continued to scrub not bothering to turn his head away from the green stalks.

"Whatever. Get the hell off my case. And what did I say about those disgusting things!" Kyo slammed the refrigerator door as he pointed at the leeks with a grimace.

"Oh sorry Kyo I know you don't like leeks but they were ready to come out and I wanted to use them for dinner while they were still really fresh."

Tohru grabbed the pile of leeks from the sink and the chopping board to begin cutting them for a new recipe she had looked up in hopes of changing Kyo's mind about the veggie she would have liked using more if he would eat them.

"Just know I'm never going to eat any of that smelly crap!"

"You will eat it if that is what Honda -san makes for us and you'll like it."

Yuki said this as he stuck a large leek in the cats' mouth during his complaining making Kyo nearly passes out as he spat and wiped the taste from his mouth leading into another classic fight with Yuki knocking Kyo flat on his back making the orange haired boy leave the room heated with anger muttering.

"Dame rat."

Yuki turned to Tohru who although had witnessed plenty of their fights by now still wished they could just set aside their differences and be friends even though the times she imagined them that way it still seemed crazy. He took the knife from her saying he would finished the preparation for dinner so she could wash up so as she slipped her pink bandana she had been wearing from her head she thanked him and went to the her bedroom to get some clothes.

* * *

"Dame stupid, annoying, know it all rat. One of these days I'm going to be the one knocking him clear across the room! Wonder how he feel with his pretty face messed up, bet his fan club wouldn't love him then."

Kyo smirked to himself as he pictured how things would be better once he finally defeated Yuki in a fight and got his place in the zodiac; the way it should have be if the cat had not been tricked out its rightful place by the rat. He turned on the faucet in the bathroom splashing the ice cold water on his face then cupping his hands together to take a small drink. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voices of Tohru and Rena on the other side of the thick wood of the door and not knowing exactly what to do he hid himself in the tiny closet where they kept towels and extra soap. Inside it was dark other than light making it through the slanted white wood slots and the smell of strawberry bar soap that the girls found a common love for was strong.

"I heard Kyo and Yuki fighting for the second time today downstairs. They do that a lot don't they?"

"Yes, but I always worry more when they don't fight that's when you really have something to worry about. "She smiled at her own statement as she sat on the edge of the large tub and turned the faucets on full blast. "

"I do wish they would get over what happened with the zodiac and I don't know make a truce with one another but I guess that's hard when the curse pretty much controls everyone in the entire Sohma family. Their personal lives where they live and even how they feel about each other"

The water was hot and had swirls of steam rising into the air fogging the large mirror and causing the closet where Kyo was hiding to become overheated making, sweat begin to run down the sides of his face and his orange hair to flatten from its usual crazy spikes.

"I'm pretty new to the whole curse thing but if this has been pasted down for so many generations wouldn't some one have found some magic potion to cure everyone by now? Or are they waiting for princess Tohru-Chan to come and give them the healing kiss that will break the spell!"

Rena was speaking to Tohru as she made fish lips at her and tried kissing her cheeks but finally getting use to Rena's type of humor Tohru did the same back saying

"Oh no I would ever do such a thing when they have really been waiting for their lovely Rena to give them a big sloppy kiss!"

They both laughed but Kyo was happy they couldn't see his shocked expression as he fantasized being kissed by Rena or Tohru and not transforming. Just being able to feel their lips pressed against his own with no chance of becoming a four legged animal in the middle of it. True he was male and from time to time had lustful thoughts for the opposite sex, so did Yuki and any other guy his age, but with Tohru and Rena it was harder to let these thoughts surface. He had to see and speak to them everyday at home and at school so if he was always thinking about what he was right now he could never be able to look them in the eye. Those sexual thoughts were hard to keep at bay though as he heard them both stripped off their clothes and enter the bath together. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes on the blue hand towels and boxes of soap his eyes remained glued to bath tub.

"Maybe that's what Akito-Sama wants with you Tohru-Chan. To really heal the Sohma's."

Rena submerged her head into the water making it where the waves echoed in her ears and made her wet hair tickle Tohru's legs.

"Free them from their cage so they can have normal lives like the rest of the world. Hug people, be in relationships without fear of turning into a rat or a sheep when you they touched you, do whatever you wanted without permission like a child. I would do anything to do that for Yuki."

"Why do you think Akito only wants me to help them? You're more special than me. You're immune to Hitori's memory erasing and Akito has been looking for you for years. Maybe because they can't get rid of your memories it really is some sorta of clue that could save them."

Tohru used her foot to poke Rena's head out of the water.

"You've kept a very big secret for them all for years I've only kept it for a couple months, but Hatori has warned me before and I'm going to warn you that no matter what Akito is planning we are only pones."

"Fine let him have it that way but I swear I'm going to help Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and all of the Sohma's the same as you because they all are the ones I love. Including you everyone under this roof are some of the first people to show they really love me are at least can stand me enough to pretend they do."

Tohru eyes watered with her sweet heart felt so much affection for Rena. She felt grateful to have had a wonderful mother that care for her right to the end of her life and for Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan to be her best friends and for all of the Sohma's who found her when she needed them so badly but Rena was a new addition. She was the sister she never had that was her complete opposite to yet her exact copy if that made any sense to anyone other than Tohru. She didn't feel embarrassed being close to Rena or for once being self involved in front of her because even though all of her other friends would have listen to it just flowed out more naturally with Rena. Like talking to her own reflection and getting the response she was waiting to hear.

"Rena I promise we aren't pretending."

* * *

Kyo covered his eyes seeing the two girl's slick smooth skin pressed against each other and not meaning to bump into the closet doors and walked right into the bathroom where Rena and Tohru could only stare at him and then each other and then back at Kyo with puzzled looks.

"Kyo you were in the room! You fucking pervert!"

Tohru covered her chest and looked on the verge of having her head explode right off of her shoulders from shy embarrassment as Kyo bolted for the door and slipped on tiled on the strawberry bar soap Rena threw at his head that bounced and landed under his feet. Flaring his arms he feel backwards with water splashing everywhere as he fell into the tub with a loud thud of his head hitting the bottom.

"Is everything ok in here? Yuki and I heard Miss… Honda …scream?"

Shigure walked in on what a dirty mind such as his took to be a teenage threesome he would have written into one of his trashy romance novels. But then came to realize it could be a murder scen if Rena continued dunking the boys head under the water.


	3. I am Telling the Truth

After the bathroom incident Shigure had been able to convince Rena to not kill Kyo even thought he could tell she obviously was in her mind considering places to bury his body once she had finished drowning Kyo in the bathtub.

"Looks as if you were caught red handed Kyo. Shame on you I never ever would have expected you to be such a peeping tom."Shigure continued mocking the boy until he was cut off.

"**You shut up I was not peeping! It was an accident and Rena has seen me naked before and I didn't flip out, look at me! My head looks like it's growing a second one from where that soap hit me! "**

Kyo was sulking in the corner of Shigure's office with a bag of ice on his head to heal the enormous bump emerging on the side of his skull.

"Being as old as you are I would have thought you would understand that there are two rules with women: One, no matter what women will always set the rules and two, no matter how crazy they are they will always be right."

Shigure continued typing his latest chapter to one of his novels without glancing up.

"So in your situation that means Rena can look at you when you're butt naked but if you see anything more than some cleavage she'll beat you to death. And Miss Honda is too incident for things like this."

"**If you had never let a woman**- Tohru**- into this house in the first place we would never have to worry about crap like this happening!" **Kyo stormed out of the office to sit on the roof the way he always did when things overwhelmed him.

As the boy left Shigure thought to himself about how without Tohrubeing thrown into their lives everything would have been different. Yuki would still be the sheltered, socially awkward person he was just a few months ago and Kyo would never have gotten his anger problems to be more under control than how they had been when he first returned home.

Just by Tohru being the heartfelt person she is naturally she had helped so many Sohma family members and without her all of the obstacles that would soon be coming would be twice as harsh.

* * *

Early that morning Shigure had gotten the order over the phone to do something he really didn't want to do, but because it was coming straight from Akito he had no choice. Tonight he was instructed to pour a packet of mysterious powder into Kyo and Yuki's dinner that Hatori had given him while the two of them went to find Yuki and Rena. He had not been told what it was or what the effect would be on the young members of the zodiac but that if he didn't …well he didn't know what would happen then but he wasn't about to find out.

He pulled the light brown envelope out of his desk and saw the small amount of powder inside. It was very fine and dark bluish purple in color.

"Akito what are you up to?" Shigure leaned back in his chair wondering if what he was going to do tonight was something he was going to regret later. Either way it had to be done.

**~That night~**

"Dinner is ready everyone." Tohru was still a bit shaken from being seen without her clothes on by the opposite sex but was doing her best to stay calm. After all she had not even had her first kiss yet so being nude was overwhelming.

She had prepared a tasty vegetable soup as the main dish, making sure to make a separate one without leeks for Kyo. Wearing her blue apron and avoiding eye contact with the cat Tohru poured the rich thick soup into a bowl for everyone then set out the drinks on the table.

"Let me help you Miss. Honda, I'll take the food for you" Shigure waited until he saw her leave to pull the envelope he had hidden in his kiamono sleeve out and shoke its contents into two bowls of the soup.

The powder settled on top in a nasty looking clump then sank to the bottom. Worried that Kyo and Yuki may be able to tell there was something different about their food Shigure hurriedly stirred it and sprinkled more seasoning on top to disguise the new darker color.

He set the bowls on the table and watched as the young teens ate and argued as usual as if nothing earlier had happened. When everyone was nearly finished the phone rang and Shigure excused himself from the table to answer it.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Tohru I wish I could only cook half as well as you do. Maybe you could teach me some time." Rena picked up the dirty dishes from the table and took them into the kitchen with Yuki's help.

Kyo mumbled a thank you as well as he noticed his mouth had a weird after taste. A bitter nauseating flavor spread or each of his taste buds causing his stomach to rumble unpleasantly. Then there was a crash of ceramic plates, bowls and other dishes hitting the kitchen floor.

"Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun are you alright?"

Yuki was gripping his shirt above his heart with his eyes closed. Rena got him a glass of water thinking he might have had heartburn but he wouldn't reach out to take it.

"What's wrong with him?"

Kyo stood with Tohru in the small kitchen watching Yuki as Rena started picking up the broken dishes and placed them in the trash. Kyo could see the rat start to shake and sweat and felt his own temperature rise and his throat to feel dry.

"Sohma-kun you don't look well I think you better go lie down."Tohru tried to guide him to his room but his feet remained planted to the floor."Sohma-kun your starting to scare me do you need a doctor?"

Yuki couldn't talk his heart was on fire and his lungs weren't holding any oxygen. The most he could do was stand still and hope it would soon be over. He couldn't even hear his friends talk to him over the loud thumping of his heart pounding in his ears.

Kyo took the glass of water Yuki had refused from the counter but the water only made his thirst worse so he filled the glass again and once more after that.

Each time the liquid touch his tongue his thirst became more than he could take until he turned the faucet on full blast and stuck his mouth underneath and gulped massive amounts at a time. The water dripped down his shirt soaking it completely but he couldn't get enough.

"Rena I think Kyo may be sick also. Kyo get your face out from under the water and go to bed I am going to tell Shigure to call Hatori to check the two of you out." Tohru turned the faucet off and Kyo wiped the water from his mouth with the back of his hand while looking back at Yuki.

Rena had gotten him to sit on the floor but his breathing was coming in short gasps. She stood and left to get Shigure but found he had left a note on the back of the brown envelope for the powder next to the phone.

"_Sorry everyone that call was from Akito he wants me to come and meet with him immediately. Put my dessert away for me for a snack tomorrow and I will be home as quickly as I can."_

Rena crumpled the envelope and dialed the Sohma house to try and get help from anyone she possibly could but only got a dial tone.

"Tohru Shigure left and we can't call anyone on the phone what should we do?"

"I don't know Sohma-kun looks like he really needs a doctor and Kyo is burning up. Let's just get them into the living room and try and cool them down. Rena you open the windows and find some medicine I'll try and move Kyo first."

Rena dashed into the living room and opened all the windows as far as they would go then went searching in all of the bathroom cabinets for any type of medicine that had a chance of helping the boys while Tohru tugged on Kyo's arms.

"Come on…Kyo you…have to come …with…me…please."She pulled but Kyo was incredible strong and kept his ground with his head stuck in the freezer.

"OH MY GOD IT IS SO FREAKING HOT IN THIS STUPID PLACE! LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I GET FREZZERBURN ON MY HEAD IT IS TOO HOT!"

"Kyo get… get your head out of there already you have to go into the living room! Why in the world…are you so …crazy strong?"

Tohru continued to tug and pull but she was never very strong and compared to Kyo's strength she had as much power as a leaf. He soon shock her free of his arm and she fell onto Yuki who had still been silently sitting on the kitchen floor.

Preparing herself to find a tiny rat spread on the floor after a puff of smoke Tohru was surprised to find she was leaning against Yuki in his human form with her body touching his side. He sat with the same pained look shielded by his long grayish hair.

"You didn't change? Why didn't you change?"

* * *

Eventually the girls got the boys into the living room but by then they each had spiked a fever and were now lying on a pile of blankets Rena had hurriedly gathered and placed on the middle of the floor.

"Their getting too hot, if we don't cool them down somehow they won't make it till Shigure comes back. What made them so sick in the first place? I hope I didn't poison them with my food!"

Tohru rambled on from there about how she could never forgive herself if she was the one that had put the boys in such a bad condition .Dabbing their foreheads with a moist cloth she did her best to remain calm and collected yet that was hard watching Yuki and Kyo sweating profusely while Rena paced back and forth pondering their next move.

"Ok this is the plan we have to strip their clothes off, put some ice on them and …get them to start drinking liquid again. Hopefully their fevers will go down; then we can get them in the car and take them to the hospital." Rena stood proudly at the thought of her plan.

"The only flaw would be if on the way to the hospital we ran over an old lady or something because neither of us knows how to drive but we can care about that later, now lets get to it!"

"Did…did you say we have to take their clothes off! I don't think I would feel comfortable with that at all."

Tohru blushed hard as she imagined the sight of seeing her two friends sweaty, unconscious and having to put her hands on their naked bodies.

"Fine then I'll do it myself and you get a couple buckets of ice and a big thing of water."

Rena started with Yuki thinking it would be the same as undressing a little brother from them being such close friends. Lifting his limp arms from his sleeves and seeing his flat toned stomach was easy enough. Still a bit sexy but easier than what was next, his pants.

"Never thought I'd have to do something like this for you Yuki-kun. Not at all."

She unbuttoned his pants and began sliding the zipper down with a shaky hand reviling the pair of smiley face boxers that made her want to laugh a little. From there she moved on to Kyo who was mumbling something about not wanting anymore leeks as she sat him up to take off his shirt that was drenched in cold sweat.

"I have the water, the ice and I brought some dry towels too."

Tohru sat everything down and saw Yuki and Kyo who now only were in matching smiley face underwear. Yuki had orange and Kyo had purple.

"I know ,weird isn't it that they both have the same boxers except they are different colors?"

After a half an hour of ice being rubbed on them the boys' fevers had gone down enough where the girls were no longer worried about getting them to the hospital or needing to get a hold of the Sohma house. They were however concerned with why they had stopped turning back into their zodiac animals.

The physical stress of the fevers should have made them change into the rat and cat earlier but not only did the girls have their bodies touch the boys nothing had happened the entire time. Perhaps the curse had somehow been ended and the sickness was just a reaction. Tohru pointed out that Shigure or even Akito would have told them something or at least warned them so that was unlikely.

* * *

Happily by the time Shigure returned home, which was not until late the next night Kyo and Yuki were totally better. In fact they didn't remember anything so waking up covered in ice in nothing but their boxers was awkward to explain. Nothing other than slight headaches affected them though which was good but made Rena and Tohru question why they recovered so fast. After all they looked close to death hours ago and now the fighting and yelling was continuing as if the whole traumatic episode hadn't happened.

They would get their answer soon though days later when all of the teens were instructed by Shigure to get in Hatories car as the man pulled up to the house as a light rain shower began. They sat bunched in the back seat as they pulled up the road to the Sohma house.

"If the four of you remember a few days ago I left to speak with Akito about something that I would not share with you and it may seem like I'm not telling the truth because what I am going to say seems pretty make -believe but I promise I'm telling the truth."

In the review mirror Shigure looked back at the faces of the two high school girls that had been thrown into the middle of a situation he would not wish on anyone and those of the younger males in the car. His heart sank in a pool of pity for them. Because Akito had wished it he had betrayed them all in a way and had taken Kyo and Yuki's control over their own beings from them.

All this trouble from a packet of powder in a bowl of soup.

* * *

Ok another chapter done and remember to review and comment i am turning this into a mpreg now.


	4. Pregnant?

The Sohma family main house is were all of the family members that either know about the curse or are affected by it live, and the grounds are nothing short of amazing. Driving slowly in Hatori's small compact car the girls could not pay attention to the details of the buildings or the lovely flowers and trees that surrounded them.

"It is common knowledge to Rena and Tohru that we are burdened by the curse of the zodiac and Akito is what can be thought of as the _god_ of the zodiac. What he wants for the family to do is what we have to comply with. And the day he called me back to the house I…I knew what was going to happen to Kyo and Yuki because I caused it. I was ordered to do so by Akito."

The teens in the backseat remained silent wondering why Shigure would purposely make Kyo and Yuki sick. Hatori parked his car under the sagging branches of a willow tree in front of a grand building with vines flowing down the sides. Hatori exchanged a nod with Shigure before leaving the car. Shigure started his story again."Akito told me that he allowed Tohru to stay with us only because of the idea that if an outsider could stand the miserable existence that comes from being surrounded by our curse. If she could come to understand us perhaps it would be the key to breaking it. But in all the time Tohru has been with us we have not come any closer to freedom. It wasn't enough. Then when he found Rena he had another idea."

Shigure had a lump in his throat and felt sick to his stomach. Knowing that he played a part in hurting the boys made him feel dirty. Theses kids depended on him and he stabbed them in the back. Life is had enough for people their age but they had so much more to struggle with. Tohru was such a sweet girl; she made dinner for them every night and genuinely cared for the Sohmas. And he had just meet Rena."There has to be a reason she can not have her mind cleansed. Akito believes if he can push the girls to their breaking points and they stay the curse will be lifted." Kyo had been quite long enough and he gripped onto his jeans to try and keep as much composure as possible.

"Shigure you have screwed up a lot in your life time but this really takes the cake. You know that don't you? **WERE FUCKING FAMILY AND CURSE OR NO CURSE YOU GO AND DO THIS TO ME AND YUKI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS FAMILY THAT HAD ANY SORT OF BALLS TO TELL AKITO OFF BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG.**" Kyo opened the backdoor of the car stepping out into the downpour of rain that had been gaining strength the entire trip up to the main house.

"**NOT ONLY THAT YOU LET HIM BRING TWO GIRLS WHO DON'T HAVE SHIT TO DO WITH THIS INTO OUR PROBLEMS!"** Kyo threw his hands up in defeat as he turned and walked away from the car, already drenched to the bone with cold rain water. "I'm going back to the house. The three of you can put up with this dog but I'm done."

Rena and Tohru pleaded from the car for Kyo to come back losing sight of him as the glass of the back window became foggy. Yuki glared at Shigure as the older man did the same.

"For once that dumb cat may be right. Rena, Tohru I think it would be best if we went back to the house with Kyo." There was a loud _click _as Shigure locked the car doors.

"Yuki you…you can't leave!"

"Why cant I! You went behind our backs and poisoned us, from what the girls thought we must have been close to death! Shigure I trusted you and you act like a cra-." Yuki was losing his usual calm demeanor and if Shigure wanted to have this end and have them go speak with Akito he was going to just blurt out the root of the situation**. **

"**YOU CANT LEAVE CAUSE YOU AND KYO ARE PREGNANT!"**

"Ugh…wow that sure is something to say if you want someone to shut up. I mean ha-ha, do you really expect me to believe something like that? Come on I know you could come up with something a bit more believable than that, you are a writer after all."

Yuki rolled his eyes and Rena looked at Shigure and grabbed Yuki's hand. She gripped it tightly to get his attention and started talking in s soft tone.

"Yuki all of this is crazy."

"I know, that's wha-" She placed her other hand on his cheek and forced him to look directly into her eyes. Cat-like and yellow they were mesmerizing. They stood out clearly against her skin that was the color of brown sugar. Yuki could see Rena's mind searching for the right words and she sighed when they failed to come to her so she just gave it her best effort.

"Hon …look at Shigure." she let go of Yuki's cheek and he did as she instructed. "Yuki I am guessing you have known Shigure your whole life and out of the three of us left in this car you know him the best. He is your family. And after all this time of his sarcasm and joking around, look in his face and answer me this. Is Shigure lying?"

* * *

And hour later Kyo was still walking back to the house and was still at least fourty minutes away. The rain had gotten worse by the time he had exited and by now the sky had darken and the rain that gathered in the gutters and streets was ankle deep.

"**A-CHOO! **" Kyo wiped his runny nose on the back of his sleeve. His jeans and t-shirt were totally drenched to the point where they clung to his skin and if shoes were full of water. Seeing a sheltered bus stop coming up ahead he made a staggered run to it doing his best not to trip over his own feet. Being out of the rain was an up side to the past couple of days. Since being poisoned by Shigure he hadn't been feeling the same. Waking up every day feels like he hadn't slept at all. All night he tosses and turns from back pains that never really go away. Earlier he puked in the kitchen sink after taking a gulp of orange juice from the carton again. That dame rat, Yuki, would have said it was karma for being disgusting. But the fact is the second the juice landed in his stomach it just didn't feel right.

He sat down on the worn wooden bench inside the glass bus shelter and tried squeezing a little of the water from his shirt. His nose was dripping enough were Kyo thought all the liquid in his body would be gone soon, leaving him a raisin for some stranger to find. Deciding it was a better decision to wait out the storm he spread himself out on the old bench and looked at the sky through the glass roof of the shelter. Jagged lightning blots flashed across the sky between loud clashes of lightning and it gave him the familiar feeling of loneliness before he had ran away from the main house.

Life as the cat from the zodiac is a worthless existence. Days like this remind him of that because they give people the feeling of complete hopelessness. When you can only feel scared or feel nothing at all. Kyo remember when he was a kid his mom could read him almost every book they owned until he was comfortable when there was anything that was uncomfortable for him happening. The sound of her voice was so soothing back then. Momiji had said before "Parents of cursed children become over protective or reject their children completely". Kyo's mother's choice was to be over protective and loved her child more than anything in the world. She said she wasn't afraid of Kyo at all, but Kyo believed she was when he was in his true form. When his Juzu beads are removed, he turns into a grotesque rabbit-like monster with a revolting scent. Kyo's mother checked that Kyo was wearing his beads many times every day. Eventually she committed suicide and his dad blames him for this. Kazuma , his martial arts master, is much more like a father to him.

* * *

He was shocked back to reality by a horn of a car blaring from a block up the street. It was Shigure and everyone else driving back in Hatori's car. Yuki was sitting in the front seat now and rolled down the window and yelled out to be heard over the swish of windshield wipers.

"Get in before you get sick or something."

Sitting up from the bench he looked at Yuki's face. It was drained of color and his eyes seemed much smaller than usual as if he was completely exhausted and was struggling to keep his eyes open. In an odd way seeing Yuki that way made him feel sorta bad. Sympathy towards the rat? He really must be sick.


	5. Feelings

**Rena's POV **

It has been very quite here at the Sohma house since we all found out about Shigure's betrale. Tohru and I hold no grudge against him because he explained that if he hadn't done this himself Akito would have done it more forcefully and made the boys live at the Main House again. But now Yuki walks around as if he is grieving. He never holds his head up anymore and hardly ever speaks, not even to me. His gray hair is always unkempt and even people at school seem to have taken the hint to leave him alone. Although the other students do surround their prince with more gifts than usual in a failed attempt to make him happier. Kyo on the other hand seems like he is in denial. At school he maintains the same hot headed attitude but is tired all of the time and is constantly sick.

It's Wednesday and the class was either paying attention to the latest lecture being explained on the chalkboard, doodling on their desk, or daydreaming when in the middle of class the teacher looked at them and noticed Kyo. Once again he had his head down on the desk.

"Kyo-san, Kyo-san are you alright?" The teacher came from behind her desk and gently nudged him and Kyo replied with a low moan. She felt his forehead with her palm and made a sour expression. "Rena take Kyo to the nurse he looks ill again."

Kyo's orange hair stood on end and he felt his stomach acid in the back of his throat. This had been happening more everyday and even when he didn't eat at all he had the same urge to throw up. Sometimes nothing even came out ,he would just dry heaved for a long time. He didn't want to move and could feel everyone in the room staring at him. Once Shigure had tried to explain about what was happening to his body but he just completely disregarded it and hasn't spoken to Shigure since. But only a few days later he started to experience what they tried to tell him was morning sickness but how could that be possible if it happened all day? So he just said he must be sick. That was two weeks ago and sometimes he would wake-up and the second his eyes were open he would have to lean over and spew his stomachs contents into his trash can. He felt terrible and worst of all now he was going to be baby-sat by Rena in the nurses' office.

"Come on Kyo-kun lets get you out of here." I tugged at the sleeve of his school uniform and he slowly stood up. I tucked my arm beneath his and hurried out of the room and to the infirmary. An upside of this situation was that they aren't able to transform anymore but they still don't let me or Tohru touch them often. Once we got to the infirmary Kyo couldn't hold his breakfast down anymore and threw up into a nearby wastebasket. At that moment a tiny woman came and greeted us.

"The both of you stay here and Miss, make sure he takes two of theses tablets with a big glass of water." she placed the medicine in my palm. The nurse was a much older woman with thick glasses and barely tall enough to see over the bed she had Kyo sitting on. "I sure have been seeing a lot of you Kyo-kun maybe you should go to the hospital and make sure everything is alright. I'm use to only seeing you if you got hurt fighting with Yuki-kun. Now you're always here sick."

The old woman scooted across the room and took Kyo's temperature and I handed him the tablets with a small plastic cup of water as the old woman closed the plain white curtain that separated the bed from the three others in the room and the rest of the infirmary. I sat on the window sill and watched the other students spill out into the courtyard as the school bell rang for lunch.

"You can go now. I'm ok without you." Kyo was sitting on the edge of the small twin bed as he gulped down the two medicine tablets and water. His color had returned and looked like the worst of the morning sickness was over.

"Kyo-kun how long are you going to do this?" I looked out the window and a few floors below me watched the other students talk and smile and live normally. "How long are you going to act as if you don't have a problem bigger than a stomach bug? You have morning sickness and you and Yuki are just going along with your days so nonchalantly."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am just sick. This is just some stupid crap Shigure is trying to pull that's all. That idiot rat is just overly worked up by what Shigure said. We are fine you just got here you don't exactly know how things work when you live with a curse everyday." Kyo stood and slipped his hands deep into the pockets of his pants and left me there on the window sill alone as he pushed past the curtain and left.

I hate being new to things and being new to the Sohma's way of life doesn't give whatever I have to say to them much meaning. When Tohru-chan says anything to them they hang on to every single word that slips from her small pink lips; as if those words were life giving water in a desert. Yuki looks at her and his eyes get this lightness to them like I've never seen before. I want to be able to have that power over Yuki-kun. I want for him to look at me that way. I want to have his beautiful purple eyes look only at me. I want to have him let me know him the way he has permitted her to. So yes I am a bit jealous of her but I don't think any one would blame me if I admitted it.

The old woman returned to the room and was not surprised to see that Kyo had gone without even a thank you and shooed me away as a girl with a very bloody nose was rushed in by the rest of her softball team. I guess she should have been paying more attention. I bowed out of the room and went to the vending machines, I bought a can of my favorite juice before I sat between two of the machines. I like being in confined spaces when I want to think and I ended up spacing out for a long time. When I came back from cloud nine I had a pair of big, blue, saucer sized eyes were looking down at me.

"Rei-chan what are you doing down there?" Tohru told me she, Arisa and Hana-chan had been looking for me. Tohru was worried when only Kyo came back for lunch and didn't want me to be late to our next class. I stood and dusted my skirt off and snuggled up to Tohru. I may be jealous of her but that wont keep me from loving her at the same time. After all she is the only little sister I will ever get. She has no family and neither do I so along with the guys we make our own little messed up one.

"Onee-chan your sooo cute! I'm sorry I just came to get a drink and must have lost track of time." I gave her a big smile and handed her the last of my juice and she sipped it as we walked down the hallway together.

Back in class I couldn't help but glare at the back of Kyo's fat head. He irritates me so much sometimes. He hardly even speaks to me other than when it would be awkward to say absolutely nothing. I mean he actually talks to me about the weather. And the one time I try to talk about something serious he just blows me off like what I was trying to say is stupid and leaves the room. Jerk! Class seemed like it was going in slow motion and when the bell rang everyone and the teacher started filing out of the room and Kyo turned to me with his regular grumpy expression as everyone else went on to their next class.

'What's wrong with you? You've been glaring at me this whole time! What is your problem?" He looked me up and down with his dark red eyes as he stood up from his desk to leave but I was not going to let him get away with that again.

"Oh no you don't!" I snatched him by the collar and yanked him backward." You don't get too deiced when our conversations are done, I do, and I want to finish where I let off earlier."

Only Kyo, Tohru and I were left in the room so as long as I watched what I said I didn't have to worry about anyone besides the three of us understanding what we were discussing. He rubbed his neck and yelled at me about grabbing him so roughly when Yuki walked in the back door to the classroom.

"Face reality Kyo! You and Yuki are in a situation where you need to take better care of yourselves! I know you don't really care what I have to say because we haven't even known each other that long but I care! I care about you and I just wish you would take me seriously!"

He kept avoiding me ,trying to dodge pass me and go out the door which just made me even angrier. He was a stranger to me before and I was forced to move in with the Sohma's and he acts as if I asked for this. I'm keeping the biggest secret ever for him and Yuki and I didn't have to, if I wanted to I could go to the FBI and have them all experimented on but I wouldn't because I've fallen in love with these people. They have become family really quickly and I'm hurt. I want to help and protect them and they are pulling this macho man crap and wont let me.

Yuki kept Tohru back as things between Kyo and I escalated a bit and finally he really got irritated and maybe it's the fact he's hormonal and his buttons are even more easy to push but he grabbed both my wrist , lifted my arms above my head and pushed me against the wall and held me there with a loud dud as my feet were left dangling . Tohru gave a small gasp and Yuki didn't say anything and the sound of papers and pencils falling from the shelf above us were the only sounds in the room. My chest was pushed against his body and I'm sure he could feel my heart racing behind my rib cage. This brought back some bad memories and for the first time in a long time I felt fear take over my body as I went limp and looked up into Kyo's eyes. They were narrowed and a darker red than usual. And for a second , just a second I swore I saw a monster behind those eyes.

**Kyo's POV**

She cares for me? Well whatever, deep down I know she is right and I know we are driving Tohru crazy but it's hard. Why is it I have to suffer this way! Since I was born I was branded as something unnatural and this just makes it worse! As for the stupid rat I think he just can't wrap his mind around it and it's all he can think about. Hell it's all I can think about! I had to shut her up. I grabbed Rena and I couldn't restrain myself as I pushed her into the wall. There was a mix of emotions in her eyes as I loomed over her. One of those I knew was fear and I felt dirty. The cat is a monster and maybe now she will start to understand that inside that's what I am and there is no use helping me.

Gripping a bit tighter I started to yell, "Who the hell said that it mattered whether or not I wanted to hear what you had to say? I already know what is going on in my life and it doesn't matter how much you care or want to help! **THIS IS NONE OF YOU OR TOHRU'S BUSINESS! SO FUCK OFF**!"

"Kyo. Please calm down." Looking over my shoulder, still holding Rena mid-air Tohru was making this puppy dog face and I wished I hadn't said what I said but it's too late to take it back.

I let go of Rena's wrist as she slid to the ground and I took a step back. Looking over at Yuki I knew if he wasn't so depressed would have kicked my ass. Rena's wrist were white because I gripped them harder than I meant to and Tohru rushed over and rubbed them between her small hands while trying not to show me she was teary eyed. I stormed out of the room after I glanced over at Rena, she wouldn't even look at me. I ditched my last class and was still steaming mad as I got closer to the house. I could feel my stomach begin to gurgle again from the small amount of food I shoveled down once I got back from the nurse.

Kyo made it home and went into the kitchen after throwing his school bag onto his bed. But as he got himself a glass from the cabinet Shigure walked in and there was a heavy silence. The creaking of the faucet as Kyo filled the glass was abnormally loud and the sound of his own gulping echoed in his head.

"Kyo I think we should talk. We haven't spoken to each other since we came back from the Main House. That was days ago." He didn't even ask why I had come home early. This was the first time I had even allowed for the two of us to be in the same room so I guess he was leaping at the chance to try and talk to me again.

He looked so mature in the late afternoon light but I continued to ignore him then I felt the rush of stomach acid and half digested food rush up my throat and all I could do was turn and let it all lose into the kitchen sink. He slipped his hand onto my back and started rubbing in small, soft circles like a mother does to console a crying child. I had to do all I could not to cry. The stomach acid was burning my throat and was making it feel raw.

"I am so incredibly sorry Kyo. I wish it didn't have to come to this but I had to do this to you. Not because I wanted to but because if I didn't Akito would have forced this on the two of you in a worse way than I did and make you leave this house. He would have taken the both of you from me and the girls and I couldn't have that." I could feel his hand shaking a bit as he continued to rub my back but when I felt like there was nothing left to come up I spit into the sink and clutched to the edge of what was a perfectly clean sink before I came along.

"I don't want to accept this so the only thing I feel I can do is act like it isn't happening. But I can already feel it. I can feel it inside of me and its not like I hate it's existence. It's more like I'm scared and sad for it. I hate myself for being cursed and I never wanted to pass this on to another innocent life. I never planned on having kids even if I could find someone stupid enough to love me. Knowing that an innocent kid would grow up with the same problems we have to go through all our lives. I mean what if it's a cat too?" I turned and looked at Shigure who still was holding onto his guilt. "Shigure I can't stop being angry at you even if I can sorta understand your reasoning. That dumb rat probably feels the same. But you're still one of the only people in this family that has ever given a shit about us and in a messed up way this is protecting us. So… thanks."

I had nothing else I felt I had to say even though I think Shigure did but left the room quickly and went to my spot on the roof and started crying. I mean really crying. I feel so helpless and I don't even feel scared for myself which is weird. I would make myself ready for being fat and everything if I knew I could let the baby leave me and be normal when it was born. If I knew it never had to be a Sohma or even know me I would be happy to go through all the pain I could but I don't think that will happen. But it cant be that way. I cant change anything and now Rena is going to understand that she should leave before things get any worse here. If I had my way she would take Tohru and leave forever before being around all our shit gets to them. Somehow Tohru has lasted this long but what if they see the true me?

Kyo sat twiddling the dark purple beads of his bracelet between his fingers and let tears run down his cheeks. Life has been unfair and harsh for all Sohma's and he allowed his thoughts to wander back to his past. His mother's suicide, his father's abuse and abandonment .Besides Shigure the only person he has ever thought of as a guardian has been Kazuma; this mans grandfather was the previous cat and they have made an almost blood-related bond. But most people cant get past the label "cat". He has been picked on and threaten to be killed so many times it has created the temper he is well known for. But besides the zodiac curse he is also plagued by the Juunishi curse . This is why without his Juzu bead bracelet he becomes a beast that resembles a mutant lizard-like form with a horrible stench. This curse only effects the cat. He is pitted and discriminated by the other members and this pushed him to make a bet with Akito years ago. If he can beat Yuki before they graduate he can become a full member of the zodiac but if he can not he will be locked in the cat's room for the rest of his life. Touching his stomach he couldn't help but think this also helping Akito in keeping him from winning the bet.

I stayed on the roof and I don't really know how I will go on. I have so many feelings going on inside and I cant tell anyone about them.

**Yuki's POV**

Why did Kyo have to say such an idiotic thing like that? Students started coming back the moments before he grabbed Rena and have been whispering about us the entire time. Tohru keeps muttering things under her breath and slapping her forehead and people are staring. And Rena just seems defeated. The dope can't see that Rena actually feels left out so much in our house. She kept our secret longer than anyone ever has without getting their memories of us erased yet we all ignore her. But why is it that stupid cat can't accept what is happening to us? Well actually have I even accepted it?

He turned and gazed at his reflection in the window and snapped his attention back to his desk. He hasn't been able to look at himself since he found out he was suppose to be pregnant. When he was young Akito kept him isolated from the rest of the family , convincing him that no one liked or needed him and all of that emotional abuse was rearing its ugly head now. Tohru has remained his friend and Rena loves him even more now then he remembered but it doesn't help

I feel so ashamed. I can not connect with my own refection anymore. The person staring back at me is male yet he has something strange dwelling inside him. Something that doesn't belong and it makes me feel sick. Every time I see my reflection I see my self months from now, swollen, tired, and disgusting. How am I expected to finish school? What does Akito expect me to do with the thing after it's born? How in the world does a male give birth!

The last bell rang and I was brought back from my thoughts as Rena tapped me on the shoulder and we grabbed our belongings and waited for Tohru to say her good-byes to her friends. The walk back to the house was quite. I haven't been much for conversation lately and the girls seem to have other things on their minds. As we approached the house I could see Kyo sitting on his usual perch when Rena reached down and flung a stone at him. He didn't even flinch as it zoomed in front of his face and that seemed to just make her angrier as she stormed into the house and went up to the room she and Tohru shared.

"So I see today was not the best for any of you was it?" Shigure was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee.

"No. Rena and Kyo have been arguing and it got nasty." Tohru sniffled as she set her bags down at the door and went into the kitchen. "I think I will start dinner." I could see her washing her hands and putting on her apron before Shigure called me over in a hushed voice.

"Yuki I already apologized but I want to do it again. I never wanted anything like this for you." he looked at me like a dog looks at its owner when it was caught digging in the trash.

"I understand it just is that." I looked back into the kitchen to make sure Tohru couldn't hear me, what I was about to say was a bit embarrassing. " The thing is I did want kids but not now and worse than that. People always think I look feminine anyway so if I get all fat and pregnant… people… people really will think I'm a woman! I have gotten use to always being judged by my appearance so I'm just feeling very self contuse." I slouched as he started to mock me.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! OH GOD, HA-HA! Now I will take plenty of pictures when that time comes. Rena can you picture Yuki-kun all cute and preggers a few months from now? HA-HA!"

I have never been so embarrassed. Rena had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and come back downstairs and had heard everything I just said, I was mortified and she just smiled.

"Yeah, I can. Yuki is going to be a good father and even when you're walking around with a little Buddha belly Yuki, it won't stop me from thinking about how cute you are." She gave me a wink before running into the kitchen and offering to help Tohru with the cooking and Shigure snuck out of the room right after that.

All this time I kept thinking of Rena as the little tom-boy I use to know and looking over my shoulder for the first time I think I took notice that she was a women now. She use to be this tiny little girl with short hair and skinned knees. Now she is curvaceous and self reliant and she actually wouldn't care if I was fat. She thinks I would be a good father?

I wonder what it is like to be another person's father? I don't have much of an example beside maybe Shigure but I can't really decide if that is good thing or not.

We had finished dinner without Kyo and I volunteered to take him some food so at least he wouldn't starve. He still was hunched over all mope like but his nose was running since it was a chilly but he was as stubborn as ever and stayed plastered to his same spot.

"Here, eat, before it gets cold." he took it from me without a fight and I sat on the roof and looked at the stars. It really is pretty out here.

"Hey." I looked at Kyo and he was looking back at me with this really serious expression.

"What?"

"Do you feel pregnant?" he turned and took another bite of food. "I think I do but then again I never thought about how women feel when they are going to have a baby since it was something I thought I never would have to do. But I feel kind of, well…happy and sad at the same time."

Kyo has never been this open with me before and at first I didn't have anything to say. I understand how he can feel sad about giving birth to someone who might be cursed but happy?

"What do you have to feel happy about Kyo? I mean if there was anything I feel its shame, or confusion, or numbness. But happiness?"

"I don't know why. It's just a feeling." He stretched and went back to eating and then we both went down to bed without finishing our talk.


End file.
